I will be
by Yazawa Maki
Summary: Anything is possible. Do not grow weary, for your hopes will turn your darkest hours into a brighter day. In that way , LOVE will come naturally and make everything else easy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Whenever I think on whatever happened on that time I always feel sad yet Happy.  
**

I always heard these words... somewhere...

"You may get mad,cry or wish you will just disappear in this world just because of a certain something better can last a lifetime."

If you can see the solution why you want to live.. it's not called "Luck" but _**"Destiny"**_.

* * *

"Maki-onee-chan just smiled even though there's no funny moments happened." says a little girl wearing a hospital gown.

"Are you in love Maki-onee-chan?" she asked

I smiled to her "Do you want to hear a story?" I asked and she nod.

 _but everytime I remembered on what happened at that time, the pain in my heart is starting to occur again..._


	2. Chapter 1: Her Smile

Dash24zappshift I have a question... do you think that "Maki-Onee-chan" is really Maki Nishikino? :3

 **So this is the start of the story "Maki-Onee-chan" told to the little girl. ( the little girl is not her little sister :3 ) and I'm so sorry for the wrong grammar.. English is not my first language... but I hope you still understand the story :) Hope you like it deshu**

* * *

 **Nico's P.O.V**

"I will be the one to order" I said to Umi and Kotori

"Whatever you say Super Idol" Umi winked..ughhh those two lovebirds..always together like there's no forever

We are in a bakeshop to eat snacks but while I'm walking towards the counter to order, I bumped a girl and the iced tea she brought was scattered in her white dress.. _Nice_... _Nice one Yazawa Nico_... I get her tray and put it in a nearby table.

"Sorry.. I'm really sorry" I apologize as I watched her- Shoot! my whole world stop after I saw her!

"No, it's okay" she said while smiling.

Those beautiful Amethyst eyes,her straight nose,full lips-she seemed to be a picture of perfection..and her smile that makes my stress vanished and her beautiful scarlet hair.

"Excuse me"

"Ah?!"

She smiled again and said "You okay?"  
"Y-Yes I'm okay..how about you? are you really okay?" I worriedly said  
"Yes I'm fine" She smiled again and her phone rang

"Yes, I get it.I will be there, I'm sorry" she said on the person on the line. Her eyes... I can see sadness in there. She look so vulnerable, I want to hug her. I don't know why but I felt so strange.

"I'll go ahead,thanks" I only watched her until she went outside the bakeshop

 _It looks like I saw her before but I can't remember where..._

* * *

 ** _Maki's P.O.V_**

 **It's almost 3 years since I moved into this place.** The first day, I have faith and hope that I will turn back into normal. But days,weeks,months and years passed..nothing changed. Sometimes, all I can think of is how can I rest in peace.

"Maki, how many times do I have to tell you this?! you escaped and went to that bakeshop again!" angrily said by Eri, my close friend. She's staring at me angrily while I'm just laying down on my bed.

"You know that I want to go out of this place and I know you won't let me, that's why I escape" I whispered

"You know your situation more that I. If you-"

"Yes I know. That's why I want to go away from here,even just a bit... I want to feel that I'm still a person, that I'm still in this world. Eri, as simple as that,just that" _Only that..._

After I said that she left me alone in my room..

There's only one wish that I really want..

That moment when there is a certain someone looks at me and treat me like I'm special to them. Not like that they pity me just because I'm sick but treat me like their most special person in their life. That's all I want from now.

* * *

 **Nico's P.O.V**

"Ughhh just wait there okay? I will buy some snacks, you didn't even gave me mon-" I stopped when I saw a familiar girl went inside the bakeshop.

"Hello?Nico?" Umi said from the phone. "Call you later" I said without even stopped looking at the girl.. _It's her_... She's the girl from yesterday. It looks like she has a huge problem.. but I prefer if she smiles. _Let's go Nico..it's your chance._

I went to her direction. I want to know her name. When I was 4 feet away from her...

"Maki Nishikino!"

She stands up from where she's sitting and get her order in the counter as she pass beside me,she looks like an angel in my eyes. But now I know..her name is Maki...Maki Nishikino.

She saw me and smiled Ahh! my heart is beating so fast. She went closer to me.

"H-Hi" I nervously said "I-It's me..you know, from yesterday"

"Yes, I remembered you" she replied  
"You're with someone?" I asked  
"Nope, I'm alone" She smiled

Yes! She's alone.. Now it's my chance  
"Ahh okay, that's nice-I mean... Nice to meet you. Sorry for my rudeness. I'm Nico Yazawa. Do you mind if I join you here?" She just smiled. _If only I can see her smile everyday.._

"Are you a regular costumer in this shop?"  
"Yes, five years." She said  
"Whoa... Ah I'm one of the students from Otonokizaka Academy.. you also studied there?" I asked  
"No, I'm not"

My phone rang  
"Nico where are you?"  
"I'm coming okay? See ya" I said and end the call.

"Sorry I have to go now, my friends are waiting for me. Thanks for letting me join you Maki. See you around?" I asked and I hope she says Yes.  
"I guess so" She answered  
"Okay, See you" I smiled

Hope she's okay..so we can meet again...

* * *

 **Nico's. P.O.V**

 **I arrived home..**

"You're late" my little sister said as I sit on the sofa and put my things on the table  
"Just a little busy" I replied  
"Onee-chan you're so mean" she pout  
"Hehe..." I pat her head then suddenly..  
"You're in love with someone,don't you?" she asked  
"T-To be honest.. I always think that LOVE can destroy a person's life.."  
"It's not Love that can destroys a person's life Onee-chan... but the reason behind it" Surely, my little sister is worried about me after that accident 3 years ago

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"He's Dead" that's the line I'd heard when I reached home... I ran outside and didn't care where I was going until darkness occur... I didn't see anything .. but, there's a voice who is speaking to me_

 _"Hey..you'll be okay,don't worry" I'm afraid of that unfamiliar voice  
"Dad.." I said _

_At that time I can feel someone held my hand and said "I'll be here,don't worry. You'll be okay, I'll be here beside you"_

 _A soothing voice that helps me feel comfortable,those words aren't promises, they're more like an assurance... an assurance that everything will be alright. Especially when I saw that person's smile._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

I know it's a girl that saves me back then. Even though I can't remember her face, but she's the reason why I'm still here in this world. Her warm touch reminds me that I have to continue living...

* * *

 **Maki's P.O.V**

 **I don't like this place anymore. I want to leave this place.**

"Maki" Eri called me. I was just laying on my bed. I can't do anything but cry, and that's why I want to end this now.  
"Maki..don't cry please.."  
"I want to get out of here..." I said  
"But I know that you know why you should stay here, that's why I won't let you do what you want. Especially when you always go to that bakeshop. It's like killing yourself with a double-edge sword. Maki, don't you understand?" Eri asked

"I do... but I don't want to... but I really-"

"But you're sick, Maki"

* * *

 **See you in the next chapter deshu**


	3. Chapter 2: Everything will be alright

**Nico's P.O.V**

 **Since last night, I already wanted to see her.**

"See you guys tomorrow!" I will go to the bakeshop today, maybe I can see her there.

I went to the bakeshop and order some snacks, even though I'm not in the mood to eat. _She's not here..._

"Anything else, Miss?" the crew asked  
"Ahh.. nope.. anyway, is there a girl named "Maki" who ordered here earlier?" I asked  
"I'm sorry Miss but as I can recall... there isn't"  
"I see" No choice. Maybe in some other time or maybe not anymore...

* * *

 **Maki's P.O.V**

 **I have became more stronger than yesterday after the therapy.** Even though I really want to escape, I can't do it. Eri told me not to leave this room or she will get really mad at me. Then fine, I'll do what they want today and I'll do what I want tomorrow.

Maybe Eri won't get mad at me if I walk around the hospital. I changed my clothes and went outside my room. I don't want people to pity me just because I'm sick. I don't need any sympathy from anybody.

I went to the cafeteria of the hospital and sit on a chair in a nearby table. But then I feel dizzy

"I really need to rest" I said weakly

"Maki?"

 _Oh please not now, I don't want to go back to my room._ I didn't turned around

"Jeez, it's not her Nico"

that's the time I turned after I heard the name.. "Nico?"

They stopped and turned to me. When Nico saw me, she smiled happily. _It's really nice to see someone smiling at you because they see you in a normal situation._ I thought

"It's really you. Wait, why are you here?" she asked

"Ahh.. I visited my Aunt" I lied

"Is that so? so you're alone right now?" I nod

"This are my friends by the way, Umi Sonoda and Kotori Minami" she introduce her two friends to me

"Nice to meet you, Maki-chan" Kotori smiled  
"Nice to meet ya Maki... so anyway, we will go first. See you around Maki" Umi said as she drag Kotori along.  
Nico sit beside me. At that time, I just realize that she's wearing a nurse uniform.

"Ahh... I studied Physical Therapist.. that's why I'm here. Some people say, the best way to cure a sick person is through a warm loving touch" She smiled

"Really?"  
"Hehe. Yup! Anyway, is your Aunt okay?" she asked  
"She has Chronic Leukemia" I said "She's been here for 3 years... she's okay though" _I guess..  
_ "How about her family? Are they okay?" she asked again

She's not just asking. I can feel that she's also concerned. Not like other people that after they knew what my situation is, that's it. They only wanted to know if I'm sick or not. They pity me now but not anymore tomorrow.

"Her medication and Therapies are still ongoing. It's part of her life now, she have nothing to do with it. It is something that she has to accept, as well as her family. That's why sometimes, she will just wait until her whole body gives up. That's only because she can't find any reason for her to continue living-"

"That's the worst thing I've ever heard" I stopped when she said that line angrily

"After 3 years of fighting, this is the time she will give up? Just think of it, it's been 3 years that her sickness occur in her body. It's not only herself that can destroy her life but also to the people who wished that she will be alright, and now what? She will just wait until "Death" called her? That's the selfish thing to say. At least, for her family and for the people wished that she will be okay, she will still continue living for them" She said

"You only say that because you don't know her situation, Nico-chan"

"Yes, I may not be in her situation. Many people prayed every minute to make there life last longer. They're also people who-... who were not in this world anymore, even though they're not ready."

I want to cry, but I can't. Why do I feel guilty? Why do I feel something miserable through her words?

"I'm sorry... The truth is, one of my principle as a PT student is to value life. We give comfort to patients, We're trying to make them feel that everything will be alright. Just like that certain someone who told me all of that. You know? To give them reason to live. Encourage them to continue fighting" She smiled

I smiled back "I wish you could talk to my Aunt and make her realize those things you said to me now"

"I volunteer because I'm an Idol you know! I will give her million reasons for her to continue fighting!"

"Thank you..." I smiled again

"Ah?"

"Nothing.. I will just..tell my Aunt later"

"Okay! Anyways, have you ate already?" she asked

"Nope"

"Let's eat then" she said cheerfully

No...No... I can't accept her offer. Eri will get mad at me again... But to myself...

"Sure" I said

 _I'll take the risk_


	4. Chapter 3: Happiness

**Nico's P.O.V**

 **"I really love Idols before"**

"Before?" I asked  
"Yup" she said without looking at me.

Wait.. I know that action if they won't stare at you in the eyes... maybe Maki has a lover before..

"You love Idols... because of your lover?" I asked  
"Yes... but we broke up 3 years ago"  
"Is that so? If it's okay... wanna see me sing? IF you're free" I asked

"Sure.. when?" She smiled  
"Tomorrow. Umi and Kotori will be happy because an Angel will go and watch us sing" I teased  
"You really love to tease Nico-chan" She giggled while blushing

Seeing her smile always make my day perfect. Especially when she blushed like that.

"Tomorrow okay?" I asked again and she nod  
"I will do my best for you, Maki-chan! This is just the start of the cutest Idol in the universe!" I cheerfully said and she smiled  
"Do you have a number? Well I mean, it will be easier to-"  
"81345-"  
"W-Wait! Wait! Wait!" I giggled while saying it as I get my phone in my pocket.

* * *

 **Maki's P.O.V**

 **"Why do you look so happy, Maki? There's a smile in your face while you're taking your medicine. Something happened?"** Eri said as she arranged the fruits she brought.

"Nothing, I'm just happy that's all"  
"No matter what's the reason is, I hope you will continue smiling like that. I love seeing you wearing that smile. It's been years since I saw you with that bright smile of yours... now I'm curious" She said

I closed my eyes "It's nothing"

"Nothing means Everything" I opened my eyes again and look at the direction where Eri was.  
"That's the exact face I had after receiving my first phone call from Nozomi... But yeah, I know it's not about a certain someone right?" She asked

I smiled and said "Right". _She's not just a certain someone... She's an Idol.._ "Very Right" I added

Eri's phone rang and she went outside. My phone also rang and got a text from Nico.

 _I'll wait for you tomorrow morning in the front gate of our Academy. Good Night, Maki-chan._

I'm glad that there's one person who will wait for me. Ten minutes passed but Eri didn't came back. I went near the door and heard something...

"Are you insane, Nozomi?"

Nozomi... It's Nozomi... Eri's lover..

"You already know that I'm the only person who take good care of Maki and you can't even understand that? What? Huh! How about you- Yes! You don't understand because you don't want to understand it. Wow Nozomi are you sure you're asking me that?! You want me to choos- Then fine! I choose my close friend over you! I can't believe you! You're Impossible!

I went back to my bed and remembered that time...

 **Flashbacks**

 _Nozomi hugs me so tight. I got surprised but when Nozomi told me the reason, I also hug her back.  
_

 _"She said yes, Maki! She said yes!"  
"Congrats Nozomi! I'm so happy for both of you!"  
"I promise that I won't leave Eri, never. Thanks Maki, for helping me"  
_ _"No problem Nozomi, I will always support you both"  
"I know that" Nozomi giggled  
_

 **End of Flashbacks**

"Why now?" I said softly. I'm the reason why Eri and Nozomi are fighting. And now I'm afraid that the person who is always there beside me will also get mad at me

 _I'll wait for you tomorrow morning in the front gate of our Academy. Good Night, Maki-chan._

Will she get mad if she knows my true situation?

* * *

Tomorrow came...

"Why won't you open this box? It's been years since she gave that to you Maki" Eri said  
"She said it's a book. She said it's her favorite book that she wants me to read it"

I remembered her... She's been a friend of mine. Unfortunately, she passed away last year.

 **Flashbacks**

 _"Don't lose faith okay? You know.. I'll be okay tomorrow. I can feel it, Maki. I will be fine. Oh wait... this is for you"  
"It's not my birthday" I said  
She smiled and said "It's the best book in the world that you shouldn't miss, Maki. Maybe you didn't read it yet. That's my favorite book. I know it can help you, Especially when you feel like giving up. That book can change everything"  
_

 _"Why did you give this to-"_

 _"Because you need it"_

 **End of Flashbacks**

 _Because I need it..._ I thought

I want to tell her that I don't need this book because my life wouldn't change. It will always be the same.

She passed away a day after giving me that gift, and I was so envious of her because I saw her eyes full of fulfillment that I can't find in myself until now. That's why, while I'm waiting for my time. I will try my best to be happy at all cost.

* * *

 **The time when I arrived in the Academy. I was about about to call Nico but I heard her from afar, calling my name. Good thing Eri went to work and she will get home at night.**

While we are walking towards the Auditorium, I feel nervouse after what I saw. I guess it's not them... _It's not her..._

After couple of minutes, the show has begun and I saw Nico... Well I have to admit that she's beautiful and she also have a cute voice... She's perfect to be an Idol. But now, I saw two persons whom I trusted but also the persons who betrayed me before.

"Hanayo... Rin..."


End file.
